


Never Let Go

by Dendroaspis_polylepis



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendroaspis_polylepis/pseuds/Dendroaspis_polylepis
Summary: Кошмары Иккинга и Беззубика после битвы с Драго.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Kudos: 7





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081230) by [sarahenany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/pseuds/sarahenany). 



Беззубик кричит.

Глаза затянуты красной дымкой, а сам он готовится атаковать своим плазменным газом. Иккинг, прекрасный, любимый Иккинг, стоит перед ним, и нет ничего, что бы его удержало.

Залп вылетает, поражая Иккинга прямо в грудь. Он прожигает его кожаную броню, и через мгновение остается лишь облачко дыма. Когда в глазах проясняется, Иккинг лежит на спине на земле, а на месте, где раньше билось его сердце, зияет черная дымящаяся дыра. Крови нет, но и грудной клетки больше нет. Там нет ничего, кроме зияющей раны, пронзающей насквозь его хрупкое, худое человеческое тело, края которой опалены черным. Беззубик может видеть лед позади него.

Родители Иккинга кричат. Зеленые глаза Иккинга распахиваются и встречаются с глазами Беззубика.

— Ты бы никогда не причинил мне вреда, — шепчет он. — Это не твоя вина.

Его глаза закрываются в последний раз.

Беззубик воет и воет, умоляя, моля о смерти. Здесь ему нечего делать, не для чего жить.…

— …братец. Я здесь. Я здесь. Это сон, всего лишь сон. Я здесь. Я здесь…

Он снова воет, не в силах избавиться от этого дразнящего голоса, голоса единственного человека, которого он никогда, ни за что не сможет ранить, которого он убил своим собственным пламенем…

— БЕЗЗУБИК!

От крика Иккинга он вздрагивает и открывает глаза.

Его бешено колотящееся сердце отдается эхом в ушах, ноздри наполняются запахом огня и смерти. Он все еще слышит крики. Но его глаза показывают ему безобидную темную комнату, освещенную единственной свечой. Его окружают деревянные стены. А рядом с ним Иккинг, широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись на Беззубика, успокаивает его, фокусируя на себе.

— Я знаю. Я знаю, что ты видел тот день, — тихо говорит он. — Так? Все в порядке, приятель. Все в порядке. — Голова Беззубика уткнулась Иккингу в грудь, ухо прижалось к хрупкому человеческому сердцу. Руки Иккинга обвиваются вокруг его шеи. — Так ведь, правда?

Сон…? Беззубик судорожно вздрагивает. Он лежит на своей плите в их комнате, в доме Стоика Обширного… которого он убил… если он не убил Иккинга… Беззубик начинает дрожать и не может остановиться. Он трясёт головой и стонет.

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо. — Руки Иккинга царапают и потирают шею Беззубика, и он притягивает его ближе. — Это было в твоих глазах, когда ты проснулся. Я видел это. — Иккинг и сам слегка вздрагивает. — Твои зрачки были… как тогда.

Беззубик стонет и отползает назад, сбрасывая руку Иккинга и чуть не падая с плиты. Он не заслуживает такого утешения, такой любви.

Иккинг встает на колени на каменной поверхности, протягивая руки. Его протез снят, пустая штанина свисает с культи.

— Иди сюда, братец. Я говорил тебе. Это не твоя вина. Я прощаю тебя, хотя мне нечего прощать…

Но Беззубик обрывает Иккинга, тряся головой. Он бы убил **Иккинга**. Он убил бы его, если бы Стоик не встал у него на пути. Он дёргает головой в сторону Иккинга — раз, другой.

Иккинг тяжело дышит: — Тебе приснилось, что это был **я**?

Беззубик скулит и съеживается. Он поворачивается спиной к Иккингу и плюхается на бок.

— Эй, нет!

Иккинг бросается на Беззубика, карабкается на него, как на живой холм, и в конце концов оказывается распластавшимся на его спине, раскинувшим руки насколько это возможно, как будто он может заключить дракона в свои жалкие человеческие объятия. Он лежит так еще мгновение, а затем падает на другой бок, лицом к нему, полутора ногами запутавшись в лапах Беззубика, одна рука все еще закинута за крыло, другая тянется к его морде.

— Эй, братец. Эй. Хочешь узнать секрет?

Беззубик смотрит в любимые зеленые глаза Иккинга и скулит. Он не может оставаться в стороне от своего Иккинга, да и не хочет. Но если он причинит ему боль, что он будет делать? Умрёт, думает он. Он закрывает глаза и отворачивает голову.

-…слушаешь меня? А, братец? Я здесь.

Руки Иккинга гладят морду дракона, а его слова ласкают сердце Беззубика.

— Ну давай. Повернись ко мне. Выслушаешь меня, братец? Беззубик?

Иккинг прижимается лицом к щеке Беззубика. Беззубик крепко зажмуривается и стискивает зубы. Но тут Иккинг начинает прижиматься губами к чешуе Беззубика и облизывать его шею по-драконьи. Беззубик судорожно вздыхает. Он никогда не был в состоянии сопротивляться этому движению.

— А вот и ты. — шепчет Иккинг. Беззубик скулит, вздрагивает и остаётся лежать неподвижно, чувствуя, как Иккинг ласкает его шею.

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Я знаю. Знаешь, откуда я знаю? — шепчет Иккинг. — А? Ты знаешь?

Беззубик урчит и прижимается лицом к Иккингу, он не заслуживает утешения, но отвернуться не может. Иккинг продолжает спрашивать, и в конце концов Беззубик мычит:

_— Как ты узнал?_

— Я знаю, — бормочет Иккинг. — Потому что мне снится… — его голос горчит. — Мне снится, что Драго убивает тебя.

Из горла Беззубика вырывается тихий возглас удивления.

— Да, — бормочет Иккинг, и мягкая человеческая щека трется о беззубикову. — Я не просыпаюсь от крика, не знаю почему, просто плачу, так что ты не всегда слышишь. Но да… — Иккинг отодвигается назад, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Беззубика. — В моем кошмаре, — шепчет Иккинг, — я отталкиваю тебя. Как и тогда. — он вздрагивает, и Беззубик чувствует, как что-то пронзает его сердце. Тогда, когда Беззубик превратился в чудовище, когда он…

Иккинг снова лижет чешуйки, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Это работает, мягкий человеческий язык вытесняет снежные пустоши в его сознании.

— Эй, эй, эй. Послушай меня, ладно?

Беззубик кивает. Иккинг продолжает говорить, прижавшись ртом к чешуе Беззубика.

— Во сне я вижу тебя… — его голос напряжен. — Пытающегося улететь. Но Драго сбивает тебя.

Его маленькое человеческое тело снова начало дрожать. Урчит Беззубик, придвигая голову поближе. Это странно, но Иккинг убирает руки с шеи Беззубика и обхватывает ими свою худую грудь. Беззубик высвобождает крыло из-под него, устраивая его под Иккингом, чтобы тот не лежал на холодной плите: — Спасибо, приятель…

Иккинг сейчас вне себя от напряжения. Похоже, он задыхается.

— Во сне я вижу тебя… лежащим на снегу. Все начинается с того, что я говорю тебе убираться, — он сглатывает, — и это довольно неожиданно, но потом я становлюсь на колени у твоей головы, и твои глаза закрыты, и ты… не двигаешься. — Иккинг задыхается. — Я делаю все, чтобы вернуть тебя, — он еще крепче обхватывает себя.

— Но я вижу, что… — из него вырывается человеческий всхлип. — Что ты умер.

У Беззубика болит сердце. Он обхватывает Иккинга.

_— Тише, Иккинг. Я здесь. Я жив._

Иккинг пытается подавить рыдания, но ему это не удается.

— Прости меня, братец. Мне очень жаль. Я… во сне я просто падаю на тебя. Я пытаюсь дотронуться до твоей головы… — Беззубик еще крепче прижимает Иккинга к себе, и его сложенные руки по-птичьи начинают царапать грудь Беззубика. — Я пытаюсь дотронуться до твоего сердца. Чтобы найти сердцебиение.

При этих словах Беззубик взывает. Это худшая часть его собственного сна, дымящаяся дыра в груди Иккинга. Но внезапно Иккинг прижимает голову к сердцу Беззубика, его рука прижимает подушечку лапы Беззубика к собственной груди, чтобы тот почувствовал биение сердца.

— Прости, Беззубик. Тебе приснился кошмар, и все, что я сделал, это потревожил тебя своим собственным сном…

— _Нет, нет, я хочу быть здесь ради тебя._

Беззубик облизывает Иккинга и перемещает другую переднюю лапу под шею Иккинга, чтобы обхватить своего человека, притягивая его ближе. Иккинг бормочет и лижет Беззубика, прижимаясь своими странными мягкими человеческими поцелуями к тому месту, где он может чувствовать биение сердца Беззубика.

— Когда я вижу, что ты лежишь там мертвый — его голос прерывается, — Нет ничего, чего бы я не сделал… — он сглатывает рыдания. — Всё о чём я думаю — я бросил тебя.

— _Нет, нет, ты не сделал этого,_ — Беззубик урчит. — _Ты никогда не бросал меня._

— Я бросил тебя, — задыхается Иккинг, — И потерял.

Беззубик облизывает Иккинга и притягивает его к себе, позволяя чувствительной подушечке передней лапы почувствовать хрупкое биение его дорогого человеческого сердца. Это ощущение согревает его, прогоняя прочь все страхи. Но Иккинг говорит, все еще несчастный.

— При виде тебя… лежащего на снегу… я прижался к тебе лицом, и ты был холодный. — его запах резкий, едкий, отражающий то, что чувствовал Беззубик во сне. Он мурлычет, утешенный тем, что Иккинг знает, каково это, и прижимает его к себе.

Иккинг вздрагивает в объятиях Беззубика.

— Ты был мертв.

Иккинг протягивает руки, обхватывая Беззубика на сколько он может, в то время как его нога и культя переплетаются с задними лапами Беззубика.

— Я не могу потерять тебя, Беззубик… Ты — единственное, что я не могу потерять. Я не оставлю тебя. — выдыхает он, а Беззубик урчит то же самое, одновременно утешая и обещая. — Я тебя не брошу.

Беззубик утыкается носом в макушку Иккинга и облизывает его снова и снова, позволяя теплу его живого тела прогнать страх. _Никогда не оставлю тебя. Никогда не брошу тебя._

__

Обнявшись, они погружаются в сон. Они видят сны не о смерти, а о полете.

__


End file.
